


Firework

by SpellviraAlmasy



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23683264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellviraAlmasy/pseuds/SpellviraAlmasy
Summary: Quistis finds herself working a 9-5 bored with her life until... Story is 2 years after the game with a bit of a twist.
Relationships: Seifer Almasy/Quistis Trepe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer mania! Do not own squaresoft thanks for the amazing characters though guys. You inspired so many amazing stories.

—

~Quistis~

I have yet to find a real purpose to life. Sifting through my endless stack of papers I sigh and look up at Xu who looks equally overwhelmed by her paperwork. After having taken administrative jobs for Squall who has been appointed new headmaster of garden. I have never felt so lost. Inspiring kids to learn about magic and junctioning was what used to make me so happy to wake up in the morning. Recently the only thing I have forward to is Friday drinks with Xu in Balamb. The others are mostly spent alone drinking in my dorm... Two years have passed since the sorceress war where Ultimecia was defeated, for the most part garden has become a peacekeeping army for Esthar which is a very pleasant change. Galbadia has since almost disappeared after the events of two years ago.

I take off my glasses and rub my eyes willing my headache away. Looking up at the clock realizing it is only eleven-thirty makes me slump back in my chair.

Xu breaks the silence "Hey Quisty, do you have a copy of that order from Trabia for Monday's shipment of I.T equipment."

"Yea hold on I have it back here" I swivel my chair around to access my filing cabinets bringing her the requested information.

"Trabia should be fun!" She says taking the papers " Well get to see Selphie and Irvine, maybe check out some cool pubs and restaurants in the town nearby" Xu knows I have been a bit of a slump lately, she's constantly on me about hooking up with someone. After Squalls clear disinterest in me a few years ago I just haven't felt the need of putting myself out there. Hell even the Trepies aren't into me anymore.

"Yea that sounds perfect, anywhere but this office sounds perfect" I laugh and return to my desk picking up my phone to see no new messages. Surprise surprise.

"Why don't we leave Friday, borrow the Rag, make a whole weekend of it." She suggests

"Lemme just hit up Selfie, I'm sure she'll be more than welcoming" I say

"She always is" she giggles

—-

The next few days passed pretty much the same, but at least I had a mini vacation to look forward to. I started packing pretty early Thursday evening and was already researching fun things to do in the area. Trabia being in the mountains had some pretty interesting things. Spa's, ice skating also downhill skiing. All things I wanted to try but never took the time to do.

Seize the day I thought to myself as I zipped up my duffel bag and tossed it on my chair.

~Bing~

I look over at my phone, nothing makes my phone blow up more than telling Selfie I'm coming for a visit

"Hiiiiiiii! What time r u getting here tmr? I have a great room here reserved right next to mine in town! I've missed you sooo sooooo much I legit can't wait, Cmere now ktnx." I can basically read this in her exact voice. Right after the sorceress war she and Irvine chose to go back to help rebuild Trabia. They have been such a great help with Irvine's people skills and her organizational one's after a year they we're up and running stronger than ever.

"We took the day off we should arrive at around 13:00hours" I reply

~Bing~

"Squeeeeeee! I made us reservations at a cute new resto in town called zappos! Super yummy!" I smile reading her text

"Looking forward to it, thank you. Did you get Xu's message? She is bringing Nida in the end" I sigh while hitting send. 5th wheel yippie.

I go through my closet and grab the warmest coat I have, a leather trench. Not exactly winter level but I love the cold so I'm actually looking forward to it in contrast to Balambs super humid seaside heat. Lately more and more I think of leaving, but what then! Where would I go, this is the only family I have or have ever known.

Cid took me in here when I was only twelve then I was Seed right around my fifteenth birthday. Even Cid has left, now retired with Matron after having fixed up the old orphanage and turned it into a beautiful home.

Thinking back on those times are the one thing that make me smile without fail. Selfie running around collecting seashells, Irvine then hiding them from her for his attention to try and get him to tell her where. Zell always play fighting with Seifer and Squall. Seifer stealing fireworks for.. hmm what was that for I start thinking about it.

~Bing~

I jump up out of my train of thought, Selfie responded with "yeaaa girl for sure no problem, I got them an extra room and the reservation is for 5 :)"

I text back "perfect" and toss my phone on my bed getting my nightgown on and deciding I need just one more glass of wine before bed.

That night I dreamed of the orphanage remembering days long ago, happier times. My birthday the last birthday I had that someone did something truly spectacular for me. Someone set off really beautiful fireworks to get me to smile.

A/N

So I have decided to take a more modern day approach in this seiftis. Cellphones and stuff.

Also It's my first fic. If you are reading this thank you 3

Seiftis forever and ever

Next chapter we will see what our knight is up to.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer mania! Do not own squaresoft thanks for the amazing characters though guys. You inspired so many amazing stories.

—

Chapter 2

~Seifer~

Wiping down the last glass and putting it on the shelf, I throw the towel in the sink. Another calm shift with no disturbances. Winhill, being the calm town it is, doesn't have too much in the way of problems. Probably why I chose the town to run away to. Most people don't recognize me and I prefer it that way. The events of two years ago are very vague in my mind, almost as if I am watching them through someone else's eyes. I shake those images from my head, shut the lights off and close the door.

Molly, who is the owner of the Flower restaurant and adjoining hotel, allows me to stay there as long as I pull my weight around the bar next door and help with clearing monsters in the fields nearby. Following the first sorceress war, many of Winhills population was sent to fight for Galbadia's army, thus leaving the quiet town to be quite overrun by Bite Bugs and Grats. I make my way towards the fields, taking out one after another of the things. I can tell when I haven't been in a few days as there are more than usual.

Now, with the whole week off, I decide I should probably check on Matron and Cid who, having recently returned to the Orphanage, are in need a lots of help fixing it up. Getting back to my room in the hotel I put Hyperion right in the shower before I accidentally get Grat guts all over the furniture.

I go over to the small desk that has my laptop on it and check my emails. As expected, one new email from Matron. Her and Cid are the only two people who know where I ended up or who actually give a crap about me. Which I'm fine with. Honestly, last year I tried letting someone in and it bit me in the ass. Melody… That name did not suit her in the least. She was brash and rough and probably what I needed at the time but getting rid of the woman was next to impossible. She threw a vase at my head and it went right through the hotel window. Molly, who is kind enough to let me stay here, was not pleased to say the least. That being said I kind of vowed to not let anyone in going forward. I've had enough bad stuff in my life and that's generally all I attract. The Bad…

Matrons email reads

Hello Dear,

Hope you are doing well in Winhill still. Me and Cid are quite excited to see you this coming week. Between me and you I think Cid has been going a little nutty in his retirement. He's used to so many people being around. The isolation of the Orphanage here is really getting to him, so I'm sure it will do him really good to see you.

See you soon

M

Cid's going nuts, I'm not surprised, I really don't know why those two never had kids of their own. Maybe she is scared of having her powers passed on. I guess that's why the orphanage was working so well for them.

I toss my hair back and go to reply, all the while thinking I really have to do something about my hair these days, it is getting completely out of control.

Hi M,

I should be there late Sunday afternoon. Look forward to seeing you and Cid, I'll bring him more puzzles from town to cheer him up. He always likes those.

S

I close my laptop and go deal with the gross mess that is Hyperion smelling up my Shower.

Whenever I go back to the orphanage I always think back and reminisce of the good times. Happier times. I wonder where everyone ended up and how they are. I don't want to see them as I can't bear to face them after the second sorceress war. But I think of the gang, and mostly, that day where I stole fireworks to make someone smile. I wonder how she is.

A/N

Here we are second chapter! Hope you liked seeing where Seifer ended up!

Thank you if you are reading this!

Please R&R if you can!

Seiftis forever 3


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer mania! Do not own squaresoft, but I am very thankful for the amazing characters they made! They inspired so many amazing stories!

A/N

I have a little surprise cameo in here. Hope you all like it.

Chapter 3

~Quistis~

The flight to Trabia was very nice. With Selfie it usually only takes half an hour as she drives like such a maniac. Xu is taking a way slower approach which is much more relaxing, save for Nida's constant backseat driver comments. Clearly the guy has spent too much time behind the Wheel at Balamb and feels the urge to comment on anything Xu does.

As we approach I see a yellow bouncing blob that is the super energetic Selfie, jumping up and down while waving. We barely make it out the door before she has her arms around both Xu and I. Realistically her excitement is my fault, I haven't made a visit here in at least a year.

"How was the flight?! Boring I'm sure! Everyone knows that I am the best driver around here" She exclaims proudly.

I laugh and say "Well it was a way more relaxing ride, I do have to admit Selfie"

"Pftt whatever, Irvy loves my driving, don'tcha Irvy?" She turns over to her significant other who is walking towards us.

"Sure Babe, Howdy gang, good ta see ya" He says while tipping his cowboy hat towards us. They haven't changed at all and honestly it feels really good to see them.

Putting her arm through mine she exclaims "Well come on! Can't wait to show you around town! Last time you were here there wasn't even a town to see! It's really incredible! With the school taking on so many students and the buzz of the reconstruction we had so many people flocking in to help that the town almost went up overnight! It's not big like Balamb but its super cute!" She was right, it is super cute, small townhouses lined the streets as we walked till we reached the Center which had a cute fountain in the middle. The cold made the fountain more of a statue this time of year but impressive nonetheless. "So the hotel is just a across the way there on the right, we'll check in, get ready and meet downstairs to head to the Resto at lets say 6:45, our reservation is at 7, but its like right down there by the train station" She points down a cobblestone street. Snow blowing every which way around us we make our way inside the hotel.

"Hi there Selfie!" The lady at the front desk says waving us in. "These must be your friends from Balamb, Welcome to Trabia town. I hope you enjoy your stay here, lets get you checked in"

"Thanks hon" Selfie responds as we make our way to the desk. It seems to be quite a small hotel, no more than eight rooms I would guess, very fitting for the small town.

The lady at the front desk hands us each a key "So you will all be on the top floor, beautiful view of the Vienne Mountains, rooms four, five and six. Do you need help bringing up your luggage?" She asks.

I motion to my small duffel, "I think we are all set". We make our way upstairs to our rooms and wow the woman was right, the view is spectacular. Beautiful mountains covered in snow make for a great backdrop. I open the window appreciating the cold air. It feels good to be here away from it all. I already dread going back to Balamb and I just left.

Later that evening we sit at the restaurant making chit chat and reminiscing about old times.

"So how are Squall, Rinoa and Zell?" Irvine asks finishing off his third beer.

"Great actually, Rinoa and Squall as you know are planning to get married this summer so she's very excited and planning that, Zell we don't see too much of lately, you know how new relationships go and him and Amber from the library are inseparable." I say also finishing my martini, the motion was more of a gulp.

"Awww that is so sweet" Selphie cooes. "I'm so happy for Zell"

"Yea me too" I smile, I really am happy for him. I need to get out of the funk, already feeling a little fuzzy after my second martini I notice a cute looking dark haired man with tattoos all over his arm standing at the bar. Feeling like a never ending fifth wheel I get up "I'm just going to get another drink". As I get closer to the bar I start questioning my judgment but realize if I come back sans drink I will look silly now. Alright, just get a drink, I don't have to talk to the ridiculously good looking guy at the bar. The waitress makes her way over to me "Could I get a Lychee martini please?"

"Sure one sec" She responds turning towards her bottles. I look to my left and accidentally catch him looking at me.

"Hey" I squeak out

"You look like you're a Seed, Balamb I'm guessing" He responds, moving closer he motions the waitress to put the drink on his tab as she places it in front of me. This guy I could tell is a flirt.

"Yea how did you know?" I respond surprised.

"There's a statue of you all up at the school" He motions behind him with his thumb. "You're Quistis Trepe, defeater of sorceresess"

I can't help but giggle "Haha you got me, and who are you?"

"Name is Gladiolus, but you can call me Gladdy. I come out this way to camp. Winter camping in the mountains is such a rush" He smirks down at me.

"I will have to take your word for it" I slowly start stepping away grabbing my drink "Thank you for this" He winks at me and I return to the table. I guess that's my rush of adrenaline for this evening. Hyne I have no game at all.

Sitting down Xu all but jumps on me with questions "Who was that?" "Why didn't you invite him to come sit?" "What did he say?"

I sigh at her and just accept defeat "Xu, I literally have no idea how to talk to guys, you pushing me is making it even worse, maybe next time"

"So has anyone heard about what rock Seifer has been hanging out under lately" Selfie for the save, changing the subject. Clearly though she is not over what that scumbag did to Trabia garden years ago. Blowing it almost to bits, she lost many friends in that explosion.

"Pfft no, I can't believe they gave that guy a full pardon" Xu says angrily

"Yea but they couldn't pardon Matron and not him, he was under the control of Ultimicia" Nida responds "I kinda feel bad for the guy, imagine living with what he did, all the lives lost"

"Yea well, if I ever see him he will be getting my nunchucks right to that smug face of his" Selfie retorts.

"I doubt we ever will" I put in my two cents finishing off my martini. Irvine notices and orders another round.

"So Quisty, ever think of getting into teaching again?" Irvine says noticing my clear stress levels.

"Yea I wish, unfortunately as Seed I go where I am needed and right now that is behind a desk" I sigh sadly.

Irvine and Selfie look at each other excitedly "We've been talking, and we could really use someone of your skill set here at Trabia" Selfie offers. Leave Balamb, I honestly never thought of it, my perplexed look has Selfie add "Well why don't you take some time off and think about it"

"Quisty, as sad as I would be to see you go I think it's a good opportunity. Getting your licence back would be great" Xu says grabbing my hand. "Listen, after this why don't you take a week, I'll handle Squall and the office, don't worry about that stuff, Nida can fill in for you until you decide, right Nida" She turns to him.

"Yea of course" He responds mostly out of fear of Xu ripping him a new one if he declines.

"That sounds great actually. I need to clear my head. Can I borrow the Rag after dropping you guys off on Sunday?" Not knowing where I will go, just to feel free of the desk and the paperwork, this is exciting. Finally options.

A/N

So I definitely crossed over some FFXV, hopefully you guys are okay with that?

What do you think, should we see more Gladdy Daddy?

Seifer is incoming though, this is a true Seiftis! Just trying to keep it interesting!

R&R if you are having feelings about it!

Thanks for reading! Next chapter should be up Monday latest! I will try and keep up with regular updates on our heroes and villains


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer mania! Do not own squaresoft, but I am very thankful for the amazing characters they made! They inspired so many amazing stories!

Chapter 4

~Seifer~

The ride to the orphanage is one of my favourites. I get my rented boat from the harbour that lays just west of Winhill to start my journey down to Matron and Cid. Throwing my bags on the boat I set out.

Three hours later I glide up to the small dock down by the orphanage. The garden has definitely improved since the last time I've been here. Walking up the stone steps towards the orphanage I see Matron walking out waving.

"Welcome back" She says kindly touching my shoulder "How was your ride?"

"Great, I may do some fishing later if the waters stay this calm" I reply as we walk into the house and put my bags down. Looking around I notice many buckets out in the kitchen. "Roof that bad?" I point out.

"Yea, we had lots of rain last week, was hard to manage. Cid has tried getting on the roof to fix it but his back just isn't what it used to be" She sighs

"I'll start it right away, speaking of, where is Cid?" I'm surprised he didn't hear me coming up the ways.

"Oh he's out tinkering in the shed, the roofing stuff is out there too. How about you go see him and I'll get dinner started, it's already getting kind of late and you must be hungry" She says and I realize she is right, it's almost four in the afternoon and I don't know how much I will be able to get done today, but I don't want to waste any time as this situation is clearly in need of fixing.

"Perfect, I will see you in a bit" I respond walking out. As I approach I hear Cid mumbling frustratedly. Knocking on the door I make my way into the messy shed.

"Oh Seifer, good to see you, ugh could you help me with this confounded generator? It's acting up again" He says exasperated.

"I told you this has to be plugged into the solar panels I installed, not the propane." I walk over and switch the plugs over, wishing I had some kind of label maker so he would stop doing this. I can tell his age and retirement is getting to him and it's worrisome. "So how about you come and help me with this roof problem, I see it's gotten pretty bad"

"Oh it escalated so quickly, we have had so much rain and it just all got into the wood and rotted it out" he says motioning to the tools and shingles all in the corner of the shed. We walk outside and I spare no time getting up the ladder. I push on the wood and it still seems sturdy enough to hold my weight so I start pulling back the old shingles and tossing them down. "How is it?" Cid calls up.

"Not so great, not going to lie." I peel back another shingle and almost make the outline of Matron moving around the kitchen through all the holes. It is hot as hell today I throw my shirt down. Just shingles is not going to fix this "Do you have plywood?" I call down all the while I start hearing a loud humming in the distance and see a red vehicle flying towards us. "Expecting company?" I call down. Suddenly realizing which vehicle it is I promptly rush down the ladder and head for the shed. The Ragnarok, crap. It's probably Puberty boy Squall, I don't even know what the hell would happen if we saw each other now. Definitely more blood would be drawn. I turn around to see Cid moving towards the house and decide to camp out here all the while just putting myself into more of a panic.

At this point 10 minutes have passed and whoever it is seems to be still inside. I decide to go to take a peek in the window when the door bursts open and I very angry Quistis Trepe is stomping her way towards me down the stone path.

Rage in her eyes she screams "What in Hyne's name do you think you are doing here?! You know most people either think you are dead or hope you are"

"Listen instructor, I think you should have realized I am a guest here and you are the one who's shown up uninvited" I retort smirking down at her, man I do love it when she's angry.

"Don't think for one second I'm not going to tell Squall of your whereabouts, or worse Selfie." She says pressing her pointy index finger into my chest.

"Sure maybe they can give me a hand with the roof" I push her hand away "Now unless you want to give me a hand as well I suggest you get out of my way and let me work. You know, all of you Hyne damned war heroes sitting up in your garden never even stop by here to help them out. Guess you're all too busy lapping up the glory" I turn on my heel and start making my way back to the shed. I hear an angry sigh and stomping retreating footsteps while I chuckle to myself. Girl is hotter when she is angry than when she is smiling.

A/N

This one was lots of fun to write! Prepare for lost more explosive content!

New chapter up by Wednesday!

R&R if you are feeling super friendly!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer mania! Do not own squaresoft, but I am very thankful for the amazing characters they made! They inspired so many amazing stories!

Chapter 5

~Quistis~

Nobody is able to get under my skin the way Seifer Almasy can. The moment I saw his Hyperion in the corner my blood started boiling. I tried with him for years as my student to set him on the right path but his stubborn Hyne-damn attitude is such a block on his potential. I'm really struggling with if I call Squall or Selfie, but what would that accomplish. More aggravated people. Clearly Cid and Matron need him in some way. I grab my bag and start for the door when Matron grabs my arm.

"Please stay for dinner at least" Matron says her eyes gently looking into mine. She always knew how to guilt trip me. The idea of sitting at a table with that man sounds like a nightmare.

"Okay, but if he says anything at all to get me angry I swear I'm leaving and I will tell Squall about this" I admit.

"Please, there's no reason to bring the others into this, I promise Seifer really is a better person now. Stay and you will see" She motions for me to sit down and I oblige, dropping my bag back down.

"Do you have any wine, Hyne knows I'm not doing this sober" I sigh. She walks over with a bottle of merlot and a glass.

"So aside from yelling at Seifer what brings you here" She asks moving back to the counter continuing to prep her very popular lasagna, Seifer's favourite I remember.

"Ugh, I'm thinking I may leave Balamb. I came here to try and clear my head for a bit, took the week off to think it over. I may go to work with Selfie at Trabia, it's just such a big decision. What do you think Matron?" I look over at her sadly.

"Quistis, I know Balamb may feel like home for you and clearly it bothers you to leave. All of you have all grown and changed so much though. Truly you should do what makes you happy. When was the last time you we're happy?" She says putting the tray into the oven and making her way over to me with a glass of her own.

"Teaching… so it's been years really since I've been happy. Selfie offered me my license back too, which I would love. I just feel like I'm abandoning my post at Balamb." I gulp down the rest of my glass and she tops me off. I definitely want to be drunk if I have to face that ass after.

"Well that answers that! You should clearly go to Trabia, Squall will understand. You can't help everyone, sometimes you have to put yourself first" Just like Matron to make everything seem so simple and clear. She is right, after all she usually knows what's best for us. She was in fact the only kind of mother I ever had. Definitely the reason I ended up here when I got to borrow the Ragnarok.

I start filling her in on details of all the others life, why she hadn't heard from Zell in a while and how Rinoa is very busy with her pending nuptials. Cid and Seifer wander in around seven, at which point I realize we are almost done our second bottle, so when I look up at Seifer I just manage a "Oh it's you" and turn back to Matron and helping her set the table.

"I'm just going to get cleaned up for dinner" Seifer says grabbing his bag and heading down the hall. Still no shirt and his strong back glistening from working in the sun all day, I have to quickly avert my eyes before he notices drunk Quistis checking him out. I start kicking myself and get back into the moment. Okay set the table.

Shortly later we all sit down for dinner as the sun is setting. Seifer makes his way down wearing a black shirt and blue jeans, he looks so different in civilian clothing. Here I am still sitting in my peach battle gear even though it has been years since I've seen any kind of battle.

"So how's school?" Seifer asks antagonizing me. I don't even respond and just continue eating my meal. "Like how's chicken—"he gets kicked by Matron under the table "How's Zell?"

"Not like you care but everyone is doing very well, Zell is dating that Library girl after all" I respond.

"Haha I should have seen that coming, I used to catch that girl stalking after him in the halls with the DC. So what about Fujin and Rajin? I haven't talked to them since the incident, hoping they both became SeeD" He prods, not knowing the truth about his friends.

Surprised Matron and Cid didn't tell him I clear my throat "Uhm, well they both became SeeD, I am so sorry I guess you hadn't heard, Fuj she, uhm, well, sorry Seifer, Fujin passed away on her first mission as SeeD" At this point he turns white as a ghost pulls himself away from the table and walks out the door. I turn toward Matron and Cid "How did you not tell him?!" I exclaim.

"Well we didn't want to upset him, we never thought it would come up…" She admits sadly. "Like what good would it have brought" I start feeling guilty for being the bearer of bad news. I get up and walk to my bag. "Oh please don't go"

Instead of picking it up I open it and pull out a bottle of whiskey and showing it to them. "Figure it's the least I can do…" I say making my way to the door and down the steps towards the beach. I see his figure, head down, sitting in the sand. Pulling off my boots and setting them aside I make my way over to him.

"What do you want?!" He barks "I don't want to talk."

"That's fine, peace offering?" Is the only thing I say extending my arm and the bottle of whiskey. He takes it from my hand and I sit next to him. I offer him just a warm smile and he just looks down, opening the bottle.

"Thanks" he says. Then we sit there in silence watching the last of the sunset, all the while passing the bottle back and forth periodically until we both fall asleep in the sand under the stars.

A/N

Should have another one up by the end of the weekend! Stay tuned!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer mania! Do not own squaresoft, but I am very thankful for the amazing characters they made! They inspired so many amazing stories!

Chapter 6

~Seifer~

I have woken up with many random women next to me but waking up hungover with Quistis Trepe half lying on top of me at the beach really takes the cake. Remembering why I ended up here fills me with so much pain and anger I don't even know what to do. Do I finally reach out to Raj? The poor guy, Fujin and Rajin were inseparable since they were kids. Being a part of the Disciplinary Committee at Balamb was one of the happiest parts of my life, they were always there for me. I fucked that up, for all Raj knows I'm dead too. So many fucked up thoughts fly through my head while I lie here. Quistis starts waking up and I know shits about to get very awkward.

Then it didn't.

She simply gets up and starts making her way back to the house. About halfway back she turns around and says "Breakfast? You barely had your dinner unless you consider a 40 of whisky dinner"

"Yea" I simply reply and follow her into the house. Matron and Cid are still asleep but we head into the kitchen and start breakfast. "So why are you out here anyways instructor?"

"Well I'm thinking of leaving Balamb actually. Going to Trabia I think. Balamb took away my instructors license after, well… after you Seifer" She responds pulling out the eggs and milk from the fridge putting them on the counter and staring at me pretty fiercely.

"I hardly think that was my fault" I reply defensively.

"It was 100% your fault Seifer" She says angrily. "If you had just listened instead of disobeying everything I instructed you to do."

"I had my reasons" I spit back.

"You know what, I was wrong. I was thinking you changed Seifer, turns out you are the same self centred asshole you have always been" With that I feel a big, slimy, cold object fly directly into the center of my face. An egg, seriously? Girl threw an egg at my face.

Putting my face over the sink and turning on the water I see her starting to retreat to the bedroom. Pfft typical Quistis, always running away as soon as we have a disagreement. "Hey where are you going?" I call out. I just see her arm pop up, with one finger raised, pointing in my direction. Well I suppose that escalated quickly.

Thinking back to Fujin I start feeling really sad. Maybe I should try and contact Rajin. Maybe he would hate me for not having done it sooner, so much to consider. For now I may as well stick to my plans short term, that being breakfast. I figure maybe she will be less pissed at me on a full stomach and stay. I hear the shower turn on, I suppose that's a good sign at least, I thought she may have just turned tail and left completely.

Half an hour later she emerges from the bathroom dressed in a white tank top and blue jeans, her wet hair falling down over her shoulders. I have never seen her dress so casual I look at her mesmerized and she just barks out "What? You know what I'm going to go…" she goes to turn around and I swiftly make my way through the small kitchen and grab her wrist.

"No please, I'm sorry." Apologies were not my forte excuses usually were. "Listen I don't mean to pester the shit out of you or make you angry. It's just the way I guess I programmed myself, the only way I got your attention."

"Ok…." She replies pulling her arm back and looking confused.

"Fuck Quistis, I'm not good at this stuff." Actions being stronger than words I pull her close to me and press my lips down onto hers with such need and passion she would know exactly how I feel. Pulling back and running my thumb across her cheek I look into her deep blue eyes. Expecting them to be angry they actually look up at me softly, confused but gentle.

Suddenly we hear someone clear their throat from across the room, turning around and almost jumping apart we see Cid with a smiling Matron in tow making their way into the kitchen. "Great, I see you made breakfast" Cid says rubbing his stomach and making his way to the table. "So I take it you're staying then Quistis?"

"I uhhh" she says still very confused it seems, she sits down to my left and looks over at me, "Yea I guess I will, I mean this jerk will need help with that roof after all."

Great progress. I grin, this will be fun.

A/N

Wheee okay feeling pretty good about this chapter! Sorry If I post this later than expected. The new Final Fantasy 7 remake is so amazing and absolutely taking over all my time.

Anyways Thanks for the read! Hope to have another chapter up by the end of the week!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer mania! Do not own squaresoft, but I am very thankful for the amazing characters they made! They inspired so many amazing stories!

Chapter 7

~Quistis~

Tying back my hair I head outside to hear Seifer already starting on the roof. The last twenty-four hours have been a whirlwind of emotions for both of us. I truly feel bad for being the person to give him this terrible news about Fujin. I thought he would have known. I guess he really doesn’t keep in touch with anyone. As I start towards the ladder my stomach is filled with butterflies. Knowing he is up there, seeing him right now after this mornings events makes me nervous, not a feeling I’m accustomed to. I spent so much time being mad and frustrated with him I never thought about if I could actually feel something for him. I wish I hadn’t, it would be so much easier if I didn’t feel a thing… Fact of the matter is when he grabbed me and held me and kissed me this morning it was like something woke up inside me, a warm yet exciting comfort I haven’t felt before. I know that it’s probably not the smartest idea to explore this, with that thought I make my way up the ladder. Seeing him, shirt off in the hot sun working definitely made me feel things, feel like I want to close the distance and jump on him right then and there. My hormones are too wild right now. 

“Hey, thanks for the help and for staying” He smiles up at me luckily the heat is probably hiding my flushed cheeks.

“Yea for sure, what can I do to help?” I ask. He motions towards a hammer and a pile of shingles. 

“Do you need me to show you how to put them on? It’s pretty straight forward” He asks standing up.

“I’m pretty sure I got it. Looks like you already got a lot done” I reply

“Yea well with no SeeD in my future I got pretty good at manual labour” He says running his hand through his hair, gotta hand it to him, the long hair does look good. Blushing I turn around to grab the hammer, distracted from my current objective I suddenly start losing my footing and begin to fall off the roof when I hear Seifer scream “FLOAT” and I just hang there. 

Seifer grabs my hand and pulls me back up to my feet. “Well I see you’re still junctioning?” I say relieved.

“Good thing I do, at least all that school wasn’t a complete waste” He chuckles. “Guess you weren’t a bad teacher” I slap him for the comment on his arm. “What too soon?”

I pick up the hammer and motion it towards him jokingly “Let’s get to work”

“Yes Boss” he responds making a mock salute and turning away.

Twenty or so shingles later I could tell something was bothering him. Not this but probably what happened with Fuj. “You okay?” I ask nervously.  
“Yea, oh I dunno. What do you think I should do, like in regards to reaching out to Raj?” He asks.

“Honestly Seifer, he basically lost everyone. I mean, sure he may be upset that you disappeared for so long but long term I’m sure he will be happy to have you back in his life” I respond looking over into his torn eyes.

“I don’t even know how I would do it, like an email after so long? The guy is going to hate me.” He says sitting back down and taking a sip of water, the heat of the day already taking its toll on us.

“Well may I suggest taking my phone or better yet I could even try and organize a meet up for you two, if you would be open to that kind of thing?” I offer feeling it’s the least I could do after being the bearer of bad news.

“Yea, you know what that would be cool” He says “only if you don’t mind?”

“Yea well it may be the last thing I do at Balamb, may as well make it good” I smile.

Later that day we finish the last shingle and climb down the ladder, having stared out at the water all day and boiling in the heat got me thinking. I look back at him and smile, then run off toward the beach and throw my whole body into the water fully clothed, I don’t even care, it felt amazing. Heat is not my friend and today I took way too much. I see him sauntering down the stone walkway towards me, kicking off his boots he follows me in.

“Good idea eh?” I look over at him smiling, waist deep in water splashing my arms to cool down.

“Best idea” He smiles back yet again closing this distance between us and I very much allow it. My heart racing he wraps his arm around my waist. I look up into his bright green eyes and run my wet fingers up his bicep encouraging him to make the next move, which he does enthusiastically. Bringing his lips down to mine a surge of heat rushes through me that the water splashing around us can’t cool. He deepens the kiss running his hand through the back of my hair, all the while tossing my hair clip into the water, I couldn’t care less right now. I just wanted this to be closer, deeper and never ending. He pulls back and looks at me with his stereotypical Seifer smirk and says “You look fucking hot when you are all wet”

“Shut up” I say awkwardly. It’s been a while since I received a complement, I don’t even know how to take them anymore but I did know what I wanted at that moment and it was him, as much as I could get. This time it was me that leaned up hungrily kissing him, my hand moving up his hard chest now realizing just because the guy didn’t complete SeeD doesn’t mean he let himself go in any way. Hard muscles react to my touch as I wrap my arm around his waist breaking the kiss and resting me head on his chest. I smile. This feels perfect. Being in his arms like this is the biggest comfort I ever had and I regret having not found it sooner. This was what I was missing. Him.

Hope this wasn’t too steamy for you folks, Thanks for checking me out on Ao3! this is where I can put the steamier version of the story and I promise it will get steamy


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer mania! Do not own squaresoft, but I am very thankful for the amazing characters they made! They inspired so many amazing stories!

Chapter 8

~Seifer~

I look down at her head on my chest and smile, her hair still smells like lavender even after the day in the sun and now in the water. Knowing we should probably head inside even though I very much never wanted to move, I take her hand and we start to make our way back to the house, gathering our boots and shoes on the way.

Matron takes one look at us and starts to laugh “You kids have fun?”

“Well the roof is done if that’s what you mean” I say trying to divert from the fact that her floors are now wet from us walking through the house.

“Right” She laughs “Thank you both “Now go and get changed, dinner is in fifteen minutes” We make our way to the guest bedroom where both of our bags are on the bed. Without hesitation and anxious to get out of my wet jeans I strip them off and throw them over the chair and make my way to my bag in just my boxers. 

“OMG, warning please!” Quistis exclaims turning around quickly after grabbing her bag.

“Oh am I making the instructor embarrassed” I say lifting and eyebrow at her. 

“Turn around” She says hastily. I oblige, or so she thinks. Turning my head after slipping on my shirt I see her naked form bending down across the room starting to dress. Her skin is so delicate looking but very battle-scarred. I hope I wasn’t the reason for any of those marks on that beautiful body of hers. I shake that thought from my mind. I really want to be alone with her. Not like this in Cid and Matrons place. I wonder if she would go with me somewhere, anywhere really, just us. Seeing her fully clothed now I throw myself on the bed.

I reach out to her and pull her down next to me, I see a smile flicker at the edge of her lips as I look deeply into her eyes. I wrap my fingers around her small, delicate yet lethal hands and say “Why don’t we go somewhere just me and you for the weekend? I mean you aren’t due back anywhere until Monday”

She laughs knowing exactly where I am going with this and why I want her alone but still says “Yea sure, like where?”

Surprised and thrilled she is going along with this “I dunno like Dollet or Deling? Something like that?” I offer.

She shakes her head in disapproval “Way too many bad memories. Like do we want our first trip to be somewhere where we tried to kill each other or better yet the place where you didn’t listen and failed your SeeD exam…” all I took from that statement was our first trip, like there will be others in our future… I smile. “What about Winhill, I haven’t been there much and I heard it is very nice this time of year”

I laugh “Sure is, that’s where I live”

“No way!” She responds. “Never pictured you for a calm small town kind of guy”

“Well people can change, plus nobody really knows my history there or cares.The bonus of going to Winhill is a free place to stay?” I say smiling at her.

“Alright it’s settled then, I’ll send the Rag back on auto-pilot in the morning to Balamb and head back with you Friday” She agrees.

Friday couldn’t come soon enough. The rest of the week was spent catching up with Matron and Cid doing puzzles and relaxing. On our last night I had a bit of a surprise for everyone. I walk down to the shed and into the back corner where I had a stash of about 50 fireworks. I carry them all to the beach and set them up off one fuse. Seeing everyone sitting outside I know it will be perfect.

“Firaga” I say blasting fire from my hand towards the fuse. As I see the first firework go up in the air I make my way back to the porch. 

“I was wondering when you would set those off” Cid says.

“Yea well, I love blowing stuff up” I laugh wrapping my arms around Quistis. I see her smile.

Mission accomplished.

A/N  
Yay 2 uploads in a day!  
I know I know soooo much cheese. I always liked the honeymoon phase in Seiftis even when we know it can’t last it’s soooo cute.

Thanks for reading!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer mania! Do not own squaresoft, but I am very thankful for the amazing characters they made! They inspired so many amazing stories!

Chapter 9

~Quistis~

We left late morning on Friday, Matron and Cid thanked us a million times for the roof and walked us down to the dock where we waved goodbye and left on the boat back to Winhill Harbour. We chose the perfect day to leave, the weather was beautiful and the waves weren’t too strong. The week waiting for this felt like it dragged forever. Seifer slept on the couch in the living room every night and all I wanted to do was be with him, but we agreed it would feel strange to under their roof. 

Back in my peach battle gear with save the queen on my waist we make our way to the small town of Winhill. All the while killing monsters such as Grats and Bite Bugs on the way, apparently something Seifer normally did for the townsfolk here and he appreciated having the help this time. The town was cute with that small town charm, in the square was a restaurant, a small pub, and a hotel which seemed to be more of a bed and breakfast.

“So this is my place” He says as we make our way to the hotel “I don’t remember the state I left the place in so please try not to judge”

He opens the door for me and we make our way inside. “You live at a hotel?” I ask.

“Yea well it’s a good arrangement I have with a lady in town and it’s more of a converted apartment anyways” He responds. “Ah speaking of” I notice a nice looking older woman making her way towards us.

“Oh Seifer you’re back, great. The monsters have been really out of control lately, one even made it into the town square” She says.

“Yea I noticed, we did a decent cleanup on our way back” Motioning to me he adds “Molly this is Quistis, Quistis this is Molly, the owner of this restaurant and lovely hotel here”

“So nice to meet you” Molly says looking at me with warm eyes. “Are you two hungry” she adds.

“Nice to meet you too, yes I’m absolutely famished” I smile. 

“Yea maybe we should get changed first” Seifer suggests motioning to our current state of being a little worse for wear after fighting about two dozen monsters.

“Right, good point” I say “We will be right back”

“See you soon” she says waving as we make our way up the stairs. Walking into Seifer’s place I am actually not surprised by how messy it is but rather how tidy the place is. Other than a couple magazines strewn out on the table and a mug on the counter the place was impeccable, and also very nice. Exposed wood beams and a brick wall behind the couch gave it a real country feel.   
“Wow” I says surprised. “This is actually a nice step up from student housing at Balamb”

“Right?” He responds “I do not miss those rooms at all, I guess getting kicked out has its perks.” He laughs. “Bedroom is down there on the right, bathroom is on the left.”

“Thanks” I say making my way down the small hallway to the room, anxious to get changed and get something to eat. As I start undressing I hear the old door creak open behind me. “Oh!” I exclaim surprised as he makes his way into the room. “I’ll just change quick could you just turn around?”

“No” He responds closing the distance between us. “No more turning around” He grabs me by the waist and begins kissing me clearly not caring about how I must smell right now. His hands run down my chest unzipping my top, he pulls back and gives me a mischievous smirk before his lips descend on mine again and he presses me into the wall tossing my top aside. He pulls back for what feels like a split second and tears his shirt off and comes back at me even more hungrily. I rub my hands up his chest and push him back till he falls over onto the bed. Unzipping and tossing aside my skirt I climb on top of him and bring my lips down to his. He smells of the ocean and it washes over me like waves as he unclasps my bra tossing it aside exposing me to him. I felt his desire for me through his jeans as he runs his hands up my stomach, cupping my breast he breaks the kiss and lowers his head to my chest taking each nipple into his mouth and flicking it with his tongue. I throw my head back unable to take it anymore. The build up of waiting all week and now this, it’s too much.

I stare down at him looking very serious and aroused needing this next step right now, I did not need words he knows what I want and that I need it now. Grabbing me by the waist and standing up he tosses me back down on the bed and in one quick motion kicks of both his pants and boxers, standing completely naked in front of me and I like what I see. Sitting up I reach for him, grabbing him by the ass and pulling him down towards me on the bed his lips descend on mine once more. Breaking the kiss he looks down at me his deep serious green eyes full of lust and I feel his thumb pulling down my panties then his fingers entering my exposed warmth. I moan as a result throwing my head back I feel him kissing my neck making his way down to my chest and back up to my lips. His fingers pull out of me and he replaces them with something way bigger and harder. I take every part of him as he begins thrusting inside me, slowly at first but then faster with such need and passion I can barely hold it together. I moan out his name as I push him onto his back climbing back onto his throbbing cock. Throwing my head back I start riding him, his hands holding my waist then grabbing my ass. I feel myself climaxing on top of him and shudder as he calls out my name at the same time coming together one last time as I fall down onto his chest.

“Fuck” is all I hear from his lips as he kisses the top of my head. “You are amazing, perfect and damn instructor I am very impressed”

“Do you give me an A+ then?” I ask playfully looking up at him our eyes meeting and a smile draws across his lips. 

“Uhm, like I didn’t wear anything? I’m sorry just kind of happened” He says a concerned look building on his face.

“Don’t worry I have the birth control shot mandatory for all female SeeD” I say and with that my stomach begins to rumble he didn’t even need to hear it he could feel it as my body was still pressed against his. “I guess I should eat something…” I add.  
“No way are you putting on clothes” He says jumping out of bed looking at me. “I’ll get you room service” He winks leaving the room after one more chaste kiss. I smile and throw myself back on his bed wrapping a sheet around me.

I never want this feeling to end, being with him has given me a new life a happier one. I get up, sheet around me and open the window letting some fresh air into the room to cool myself down. I lie back down and think of him how rough he can be but still so gentle, his eyes so serious but yet so soft, his body, there is nothing soft or gentle about that, I begin to feel aroused all over thinking about how just minutes ago he was here completely naked next to me.

So here I am waiting and missing him after only a few minutes. How will I ever leave him on Monday. 

I would rather not think about that now as I shake the idea from my head and try to stop thinking about the future. About how if anyone of my friends finds out where he is they would try and kill him. 

With that I promise myself to try not to think about this during our few precious days together here and just enjoy him even if it means never leaving this bed. At that idea I smile.

A/N  
Okay first smutty scene I’ve ever put down on paper? How did I do?  
R&R if you can, either way thanks for the read!  
I’ll be back with chapter 10 in a few days!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer mania! Do not own squaresoft, but I am very thankful for the amazing characters they made! They inspired so many amazing stories!

Chapter 10

~Seifer~

I make my way downstairs quickly realizing that I am absolutely barefoot. The restaurant is actually pretty busy and here I am barefoot. I walk over to the counter bar and Molly makes her way out of the kitchen.

“Oh hi Seifer, I thought you would be back sooner, where’s Quistis?” She asks noticing she didn’t make it down with me.

Hoping she doesn’t come around the bar and scold me for my lack of footwear I reply “She’s still upstairs, she’s not feeling well” I lie because I really don’t want her into my business more than necessary “Listen I haven’t been to the store do you have anything I could bring upstairs to eat”

“Ha! Never thought I would see the day when you would ask for room service” She says “Sure, what would you like”

“Anything quick that you have already made nothing fancy, I see the resto is already pretty busy, I don’t want to bog you down” I reply.

“Sure BLTs okay?” She says making her way to the kitchen.

“Perfect” I say.

Minutes later she comes back with a tray of two sandwiches and some fresh fruit.

“You ma’am, are a life saver, thank you” I say picking up the tray and start making my way upstairs.

“Well I hope she feels better. But that gives you no reason to come down here with no shoes” She adds scolding me, I wave her off and jaunt back upstairs.

Knowing Quistis Trepe was naked in my bed right now made me start getting hard at just the thought. How long I have wanted her? And how is she here now? I never want her to leave. Monday is going to be the worst.

Making my way to the bedroom I find her wrapped in my sheet and beautiful, her hair still mussed up from our recent interactions. I just stand there admiring her for a moment willing myself to remember this image in my mind, she smiles up at me.

I never want this moment to end.  
___________

We spent most of the weekend in bed, not going to lie about that, sunset on our last night together is approaching and we have both been avoiding talking about the future. We both know that we may not see each other for a long time, this night being a long goodbye pains me. We finish our dinner downstairs at the restaurant almost in silence, I don’t even know how I would bring up the possibility of seeing her again would go, knowing if I stepped foot into Trabia the whole school would likely try to execute me despite the judgements of the governments. Knowing also that when Quistis begins teaching again she gives one hundred and ten percent to her job. I knew I had to find a way around this but for the moment I just want to enjoy the now. Unfortunately my brain can’t turn off the thought of her leaving and what it will do to me. I guess the first thing I could do is get a cell phone…

We make our way upstairs and I open the door for her, she makes her way to the couch and sits down. I know what will lighten the mood, wine. Her favourite wine, that will help. I pour a glass of Merlot and a glass of Winhill Whiskey and make my way to the couch beside her.

“Thank you” She says curling her legs up, I put my hand on her knee.

“Thinking about tomorrow?” I ask taking a large sip on my whiskey and putting the glass down on the coffee table.

“Yea, well I dunno, this just made it even more difficult now, leaving you and leaving Balamb at the same time. I mean I know it’s what’s best, and I will go where I am needed most” She says, all I can think is she’s needed most here, in my bed, but I digress. “It will be a big change you know”

“I know Quisty, but you are a great instructor and odds are you won’t have another jerk like me around to ruin it this time” I laugh trying to lighten the mood.

“No you are one of a kind” She smiles over at me “Hey can I use your computer, I should be able to remotely log into mine and see Rajin’s schedule, I was thinking our best plan is to send him on a mission to Deling. It’s a big city, we send people there all the time for intel, he can meet up with you there. What do you think?”

“Oh uhm yea sure, that would be great” I reply and we make our way over to my desk in the bedroom then opening the laptop I key in my password. She takes out her phone to authenticate into a remote session from her work desktop.

“Alright so it seems Raj is booked up Monday and Wednesday but the rest of the week looks pretty open” She says looking up at me.

“Alright, I can do Tuesday, towards the end of the week gets busier at the bar” I say and she starts typing. “So Tuesday?”

“Yep, head to the hotel at fourteen hundred hours, downstairs is a bar, lots of Galbadian soldiers used to hang out there, do you know the one?” She asks.

“Sure do, have had many a bender there myself” I reply matter of factly.

“Unfortunately so have I” She laughs.

“Too bad I didn’t see you there, may have had to take advantage of the situation” I say smirking down at her. She looks up at me raising an eyebrow jokingly. I lift her up off the chair and throw her on the bed, my lips crushing down on hers with need. I run my hands through her hair pulling out the hair clip and tossing it aside. I pull back and look into her eyes cerulean pools which are looking up at me with desire. I lean down and kiss her neck “Don’t go” I whisper into her ear.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer mania! Do not own squaresoft, but I am very thankful for the amazing characters they made! They inspired so many amazing stories!

Chapter 11

~Quistis~

Monday morning came too quickly. Every part of me wanted to stay, I knew this was not realistic even when he asked, rather pleaded, for me to stay. I am SeeD, I promised my life to Garden and right now Trabia needs me and so does Selfie. Besides, what if any of my peers ever found out about my relationship with Seifer. I knew what I had to do, now hopefully I have the heart to do it. I take one last look out the window of the bedroom and see Seifer driving the rental car he picked up towards the Hotel. Of course he had to pick up the wildest red convertible muscle car he could find. Picking up my bag I head down the stairs sneaking past the restaurant to avoid any more awkward goodbyes. Getting out of the car he walks around to open the passenger door.

“My lady” He says smiling while opening the door and throwing my duffel in the back. 

“So like you to rent this for just a 2 hour drive to Deling” I laugh sinking into the soft leather seat.

“Hey I don’t have a reason to drive often so when I do may as well have some fun with it” He says shifting the car into first gear and pulling out of the small town. I look over at him and truly feel guilty for what I’m about to say to him he looks so happy in this moment. “So after I drop you off at the train station I was thinking I will actually join the modern world and get a cell phone, you know since I’ll be in Deling anyways, plus it would be nice to FaceTime with you and stuff” He says the word stuff with a big smirk in my direction and I can’t help but giggle. We turn the corner to get on the main road to Deling and he suddenly accelerates. So turns out he drives like a maniac though I am truly not surprised, I’m actually kind of grateful he didn’t throw me on the back of a motorcycle. Realizing quite quickly that we wouldn’t be able to talk in the car over the loud wind I decide to just lie back and feel the wind blowing my hair around taking in this last carefree moment with him. I truly would cherish it forever, this whole week has been perfect.

We roll into Deling a bit after 9am pulling over by the train station he gets out and opens my door. I know what I have to do and I can barely face him. Standing up but keeping my eyes down I feel him close the distance between us.

“It will be okay, don’t worry we will make this work” he says pulling up my face with one hand and rubbing my shoulder encouragingly with the other. 

I feel a tear roll down my cheek and I pull me head back down and away from him. “Yea but maybe we shouldn’t” I say turning around in an attempt to grab my bag, I feel his strong arms turning me back around quickly.

“What are you saying? Just throwing in the towel before you even try, Quisty c’mon babe, I’ll get a phone and we’ll organize secret frisky meetups all the time” He offers pulling me in close. “Please Quistis don’t do this” more tears roll down my cheeks.

“It’s not smart, everybody I know wants you dead, Seifer it’s just not realistic the two of us” I look up at him, his expression slowly shattering before me. “We are just too different”

“You can’t be serious right now, Fuck Quistis, I can’t believe you are turning your back on me again. Fuck” He pulls away clearly angry now, turning around, I feel so guilty but he must in some way realize I’m right. He turns back around green eyes boring down into mine “I would do fucking anything for you. This is bullshit. What was I to you anyways? What was this week? Just some long fucking one night stand? Is that what I am to you?”

“N-No Seifer” I stammer “that’s not it at all” I lightly lay my hand across his forearm my eyes pleading for him to just understand, it’s because I care for him I have to do this. His eyes search mine, sadness and anger twisting at the edge of his lips he brings them down to mine fervently. He pushes me back against the car deepening the kiss, I run my fingers through his hair and moan into his mouth. Thankfully most people seem to have already been at work because we we’re clearly causing a scene here. I try and commit every part of him to memory in this last embrace, the feel of his strong arms around me, the smell of his fresh cologne, the taste of his tongue in my mouth. Then just as quickly as it has begun he pulled away reaching to the side of me and angrily throwing my duffle bag at my feet.

“Have a nice life Instructor” He spits out at me and stomps around the car, slamming himself down in the driver’s seat and peeling off. I was unable to move, frozen to the spot, bag still at my feet, tears rolled down my cheeks. 

“Goodbye Seifer” I whisper to myself.

A/N

I was thinking of putting this fella on hiatus (mostly to delve into some Cloti, damn ffvii is getting to me) but this chappy was so fun to write I am kinda pumped again. Seiftis will always be my fav Seifer my muse but damn that ffvii remake was sooooooo good. If you haven’t played it yet, do it, and then replay the original too so good!  
Thanks for the read!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer mania! Do not own squaresoft, but I am very thankful for the amazing characters they made! They inspired so many amazing stories!

Chapter 12

~Quistis~

My last week at Balamb, I never thought I would leave. I try and concentrate on the move and not think about Seifer. His angry eyes this morning break me, I will never forget feeling guilty, I turn around to my closet and throw a box on the floor and start to pack up my belongings. Selfie is so happy about me coming I try and focus on the positive. Being able to teach again will bring a new excitement to my life, one I have truly missed. Folding up my SeeD uniform I hear a slight know on the door. 

“Qu?” I hear Xu call out from the other side.

“Hey girl, come on in it’s unlocked” I call back turning around to greet my friend.

“So good to have you back but so sad to see you go!” She grumbles wrapping her arms around me “So how was your week off? Where did you go?”

“Uh, I just went to the orphanage to relax. I’m so sorry I’m leaving but I think it will be for the better. I miss teaching and we all know Squall will never need or put me back in an instructor position, I mean it’s been two years and nothing”

“Yea I think he’s so distracted with work and now Rinoa with the wedding planning, I don’t blame you for moving on. Garden isn’t the same anymore, I get you one hundred percent.” She smiles at me and sits down on my bed while I turn around to continue packing. “Besides honestly I kind of find it fun working with Nida so it’s okay”

“Really? Working with your boyfriend seems like the least fun” I laugh over at her.

“Hey girl, we have been making the most of our lunch breaks when Squall isn’t around in his office…” She jokes over at me winking.

“No wayyyy, on his desk?” I ask laughing inwardly.

“All over. Everything.” She retorts proudly.

“Haha, I guess you won’t miss me too much then” I laugh while folding up my favourite blue dress.

“Wait, don’t put that away.” She says pulling the dress out of the box. “One last girls night in Balamb?”

“Good idea” I smile. “Just the girls?”

“Well I was thinking if you want to invite Rinoa?” She offers. “I’m honestly not that close to her but you may want to say goodbye”

“Yea sounds perfect” I pull out my phone to text Rinoa. “Tonight I assume, what time?” I ask Xu.

“Like seven-ish?” She replies.

I send a message to Rinoa “Hey hon, we’re heading down to Balamb for drinks tonight, Xu and I, wanna join?”

~Bing~

Wow the girl responds fast she is forever glued to her phone “YESSSSS, into that can we go to that place on the water?? They have dancing at night! Shiva’s point I think it’s called?”

Turning to Xu I ask if Shiva’s sounds good then confirm with Rinoa by text.  
___

At exactly seven o’clock I stand by the front gate with my friends waiting for the taxi. Wearing my favourite royal blue velvet dress and a pair of strappy black sandals. This is what I needed a night to get so obliterated drunk and try not to think about Seifer. Looking down at my feet I sigh. If I could even talk to someone about it I would feel better. Being out with my best friend and not even being able to tell her how I am feeling right now will definitely be a challenge.

“Cab’s here!” Rinoa says waving the yellow vehicle down in our direction. We all slide into the hot backseat, my backside squeaking against the leather due to the shortness of my dress I put myself in the middle seat. “So when are you leaving Quisty? I can’t believe you are actually leaving at all wow”

“Well I think towards the end of the week, Selfie is quite excited about it” I smile over at the petite brunette dressed in her favourite gold cocktail dress, the girl could wear a garbage bag and still look absolutely adorable, it’s really her energy that makes her a pleasant presence in my life, it’s understandable that her and Xu would never really click. She’s the polar opposite, super brash and to the point and that’s what I also loved about Xu. I do hope I make it back to visit, I am also sad to leave these girls. 

“So last night out on the town in Balamb, as the only single lady here Qu you have to get laid” Xu says raising an eyebrow and elbowing me in the ribs suggestively.

I push her arm away laughing “Omg Xu, you have a one track mind don’t you”

“Pfft whatever, you know I have your best interests at heart, like its been yearrrrrrs” Xu replies “I’m pretty sure you’re a virgin again at this point” she adds. If only if she knew how satisfied I have recently been, the last thing on my mind is jumping in bed with some stranger. I look down at my hands and will my thoughts of him away not wanting my friends to know anything about this last week, well, especially last weekend. 

I almost feel tears about to come up when Rinoa touches my shoulder “Hey Quisty you okay?” She asks concerned.

“Yep, yea, you know just sad to leave you guys” I reply, it wasn’t really a lie. I was sad about leaving and this will be my cover up for the evening, I plan to myself. “Oh good we’re here” I happily slide out of the really hot taxi and we begin to make our way into Shiva’s.

“Bar or Table?” a young sweet looking hostess says making her way towards us with some very tiny menus. Clearly this is one of those hip evening restaurant type clubs, which is great as that is also Xu’s favourite kind of place.

“Table please” Rinoa says smiling. We make our way towards a high table with stools, I instantly begin regretting my outfit choice but looking over at my friends who are also in short dresses I realize we are all in the same boat and that is probably the point of these chairs, to expose our butts to the population. She leaves the small menus on the table and within moments a tall handsome waiter with red hair makes his way over towards us. Xu instantly looks at him than back at me and raises her eyebrows, insinuations very clear. I word the mouth no at her but still smile towards the handsome stranger making his way towards our table.

“Well good evening ladies” He smiles at us but his gaze clearly on Rinoa “My name is Reno, I will happily be your waiter this evening. Can I start you fine ladies off with something to drink?”

Rinoa, clearly very excited with the attention the waiter has given her, excitedly claps her hands “Yes! Oooh what do you ladies want to start with? Cockktails? Or maybe a bottle of Prosecco?” She asks turning over to us.

“Sure I could go for some bubbles” Xu agrees. I nod in agreement closing the wine menu and placing it on the table in front of me.

“Wonderful, I will be right back with that for you ladies” He says winking at Rinoa, I see a mild blush appear on her cheeks.

“Seriously Rin” I laugh at her.

“Well if you don’t want him a little harmless flirting never hurt anyone” She says mischievously.

“Yea well that big rock on your hand may give you away” I point towards her hands which we’re folded in front of her on the table.

The evening went by all too quickly, the tiny appetizers we ordered clearly couldn’t keep up with the amount of Prosecco we have gone through, I think we were on our fourth, maybe even fifth bottle. Rinoa was clearly already far gone as she made her way to the dance floor, dragging us by the hands to the back of the establishment where a DJ and flashing lights were set up. After a few songs my head already started to hurt so I made my way back to the bar to get another drink and Reno was there to gladly pour me another Prosecco.

“So your friend” He motions to the back left where Rinoa was dancing wildly, arms in the air. I don’t think I have ever seen that girl sad and alcohol clearly accentuated her happiness.

“Yea Rinoa” I reply. I don’t want to be the fun police but I have the urge to tell this guy to back off, he is clearly a big flirt and seems to be just as energetic as Rinoa. It may be best to keep them away from each other.

“She single?” He delves for the info, straight to the point. 

He places my glass in front of me and I take a big sip. “Very much no, she’s engaged to the headmaster of Balamb Garden if you must know” I reply matter of factly.

“Even better, I like a challenge” He smiles his eyes narrowing toward the dance floor flirtatiously. 

“You are a strange one” I say starting to walk away waving him off as I do and heading back to our table. Soon after I see Xu walking towards me.

“Where’s Rin?” I ask her approaching form.

“Well it’s clear I’ve been replaced” she motions back towards the dance floor. I see Rinoa still dancing way too excitedly now with our way too friendly waiter who seems to have some equally silly dance moves. I see him awkwardly twirling her in a circle like a ballerina.

“I give it two songs before she spews on him” I joke making fun of the clear drunkness of their friend and their equally inebriated dance moves.

“At least they’re having fun” She shrugs. Sitting across from me. “So you sure you are okay Qu? You don’t seem yourself since getting back this morning?”

I ball my fists under the table and look off in the distance towards the window. Don’t think about him, Don’t think about him. I keep telling myself but my now fuzzy brain had very little power. “Yea, honestly it’s just this move, it’s a lot for me you know. Balamb has always been home to me, and leaving you guys. It’s going to be hard” Again not a lie I smile halfheartedly at her. 

“Alright hon, but if there’s something else you would tell me right?” She asks taking a sip from her drink.

“Yea of course absolutely” I reply this time definitely lying. I motion for another waiter as our was clearly busy shaking it down with Rinoa on the dance floor.

Glasses refilled Xu turns towards me and asks “So random question I notice you logged a mission for Rajin on Tuesday, what is that all about? I wasn’t prodding into your info or anything but Nida was working from your pc and got a notification on it.”

“Oh that? It must have been an accident” I answer quickly trying to cover my tracks. I had completely forgotten about that mission.

“So should I cancel it for you?” She offers somewhat suspiciously.

“No it’s fine I will take care of it myself” I reply quickly. “Now stop talking shop, girls night remember!” I say trying to change the direction of the conversation. “Now how are we going to deal with that situation?” I motion towards Rinoa who was rubbing herself wildly up against Reno and he was clearly enjoying every moment of it.

We both have a subsequent eye roll and laugh.

___  
~Xu~

Later that night I get to my room, taking off my clothes from the evening and hanging them in the closet I put on one of Nida’s Tshirts and make my way over to the laptop. Hmmm fourteen hundred hours tomorrow. I think if Quistis doesn’t cancel this by then I may just have to tail Rajin to Deling myself. I know something is up that she isn’t telling me. It’s not like her to make ‘accidents’. I can clearly see there is something on her mind she is not letting on about.

A/N  
Whoa long chappy for me, I know it isn’t as exciting as the last but I think it is a necessary to bridge what is coming in the future. Hope you like my little Reno Cameo there. He’s such a cutie I could totally see him and Rin together but I’m not going to be a jerk and break up the marriage. 

Hope you guys are all having a great week!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer mania! Do not own square, but I am very thankful for the amazing characters they made! They inspired so many amazing stories!

Chapter 13

~Seifer~

So many years have passed since seeing Raijin, I genuinely hope he forgives me firstly for not reaching out earlier and secondly for not being there for him when Fujin passed. I am not the best at expressing myself and know this is going to be awkward as hell. Making my way to the hotel bar I see Raijin’s large figure already seated at a booth in the far corner. 

Making my way to the table I see Raijin notice me his eyes look older and more broken than before. My old friend has clearly been through a lot since I last saw him. Raijins eyes narrow in my direction as I silently takes a seat across from him in the booth. He crosses his arms and looks away to the distance clearly upset at me for having ghosted him for the last couple years especially when he went though so much.

“Listen Raj, I’m really fucking sorry man.” I say folding my arms on the table leaning towards him.

“I thought you were dead, Ya know” He spits out angrily turning his attention towards me.

“I know man, I’ve just been I dunno. I guess hiding really, especially from Garden” I say truthfully. The small bartender makes her way over to us and I order a round of beers which she returns with promptly smiling at me as she places my beer down while Raijin is sitting in angry silence. I continue finally “Listen I wanted the best for you and Fuj” at the mention of her name Raijin visibly stiffens yet I continue “I thought the best thing for you both would be a future with me not in it. I mean you both became SeeD, that was your dream and look at you now you made it”

Raijin scoffs “Yea but Fuj she didn’t ya’know?!” 

I look down and let out a breath “Yea, I know, I mean I just heard a few days ago. Fuck Raj I didn’t know. I’m sorry man”

“I loved her ya know” He says taking a large gulp of his beer and staring down into the glass sadly.

“I know Raj” I reply, I always knew he loved Fujin yet this is the first time I hear the words roll off his tongue so easily.

“We were finally happy ya know, both SeeD and both together finally” Tears start welling at the large mans eyes. I don’t even know what to say to make him feel better at this point I feel like my presence is just bringing back up sad memories for him. Regaining his composure, he adds “I’m glad you aren’t dead though ya know”

“Yea, me too I guess” Silently wishing it had been me and not her that had died on that mission. “And I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you when you lost her man.” The conversation starts to lighten after that many more beers are drank and I am very happy I finally reached out to my old friend. Finally being in a good place with him I exhale appreciatively. Slowly I turn my head to notice a dark angry figure approaching us.   
On the list of people wanting me dead Xu is definitely at the top of that list and unfortunately she also happens to be Quistis’ best friend. So When I see her angrily stomping her way towards me I instantly regret not having brought Hyperion for reasons being not wanting to draw unwanted attention, yet Hyne knows she may take a shot at me right here in the bar. I look over at Raijin who seems just as surprised by her sudden appearance and figure it must have been Quistis that informed the bitch. I knew Quistis wanted to end things but fuck why she would involve Xu is beyond me.

“FUCKING SEIFER ALMASY REALLY?!” Xu yells out to me slamming her hands on the table.

“Would you keep it down fuck” I reply angrily and my eyes narrow at her trying to size her up realizing she is unarmed as well. Her combat skills clearly not being her forte relief washes over me. “So what brings you to this fine establishment today” I smirk standing up and folding my arms.

“What is your business with Quistis?!” She prods angrily hands going to her hips.

“I’m Raijin Ya know” Raijin adds standing up.

“I know who you are numbskull” She retorts angrily at Raijin “What I want to know is why Quistis was the one who sent you here” She turns back to me seething now. Maybe Quistis hasn’t told her anything I inwardly sigh with relief. Xu was always a nosy bitch sticking her nose where it didn’t belong and here she was yet again in my face for something that doesn’t concern her and is clearly over anyways. “I knew something was wrong with Quistis when she got back from vacation, what did you do to her?”

“Lot’s of dirty things” I reply smugly smirking down at her.

“Yea right Almasy, as if she would even think to touch the likes of you” She scoffs.

“Well you’ll have to confirm with her but I seem to remember more than just touching” I sit back down knowing I’m getting under her skin I happily take a big sip of my beer.

“In your dreams dude.” Is all she can come up with with that I just reply with an all-knowing smirk and shrug my shoulders. She knows I’m not lying and now she’s even more angry. My guess is her little BFF came back from vacation and didn’t spill the gossip and now I can almost see the steam coming from Xu’s ears as she stomps away from us, already with her phone in hand.

“So did ya? Ya know?” Raijin asks expectantly.

“Yea man” I reply taking a big swig of my beer, guilt slowly creeping up in me. Talking about it the way I just did cheapened the whole thing. However, I guess that is how she saw it anyways so whatever.

“Whoa man, the ice queen, nice score ya know” Rajin holds his mug up to cheers him. Accepting that the relationship is over regardless and it was seemingly in the end a long one night stand to her, I lift up my glass and cheers him back chugging the remainder of my glass.

A/N  
Soooo sorry for the long wait!  
I could have a million excuses but I don’t want to bore you all.  
I think there will be maybe 2 max 3 chapters till the end of this little fella.  
Thank you for reading


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer mania! Do not own square, but I am very thankful for the amazing characters they made! They inspired so many amazing stories!

Chapter 14

~Quistis~

Shortly after my arrival at Trabia Selfie is giving me a more thorough grand tour of the school in preparation of my first day of classes next week. The idea of being back in a classroom is so motivating I am truly happy to have something to look forward to. The distraction from a certain green-eyed knight is just an added bonus.

I follow Selfie down corridor after corridor she is very proud of the efforts they all put into rebuilding the school to its former glory. I had to admit I was impressed after having seen it when the missiles hit I never thought it could be repaired fully. The residents are Trabia are proud and I think I can learn quickly to fit in here and help out as well as best I can by teaching the next generation.

“And finally here are the dorms” Selfie says happily, “I have had your luggage brought to your room already, room 602 down here on the right”

“Thank you Self” I say following her down the hall “Honestly for everything, I really like it here. The opportunity is wonderful and the people are very welcoming”

“I’m honestly just happy to have you here!” she exclaims happily, “Maybe we can work on kidnapping Zell to come up here next!”

“Yea good luck with that one, I think he still goes to Balamb on weekends to have his Mom do his laundry” I giggle as she opens the door for me and passes me the keycard for future use. The room was a similar size to the ones in Balamb but completely different design instead of the white sterile walls everything is painted rather warmly with hardwood floors and a brightly colored pink bedset. Her things were all neatly stacked at the end of the bed and without hesitation I immediately start to unpack excited to make this place feel like home.

“So you need any help unpacking Quisty?” Selfie offers.

“Would love it” I respond, we spend the remainder of the afternoon unpacking and catching up even though I definitely leave some fairly eventful recent gossip out of the topic. So distracted by the conversation and getting my room setup I fail to notice my phone which is on silent has been ringing almost constantly for the last hour until Selfie picks it up off the desk and hands it to me Xu’s face is splayed across the display.

“You’ve barely been gone a day, she already miss you” Selfie jokes. Then I notice all the messages glad Selfie hasn’t seen them.   
At least fifty all caps messages ranging from the happy Xu “PLEASE CALL ME HUNNY JUST WORRIED” to the furious “FUCK BUT SERIOUSLY ALMASY?! WTF CALL ME NOW”

“I’ll call her later I’m sure it’s nothing” I ignore yet another call and turn off my phone knowing this is not a conversation to be had in front of Selfie. But then Selfie’s phone rings and it’s Xu.

“I’m assuming it’s for you?” Selfie adds now getting curious and holding out her phone to me, Xu was a very caring friend she always looked out for me but this time her protective nature is totally blowing up in my face.

I quickly answer the call “Xu Xu relax, can we please talk about this later,” I beg.

“So it’s true?” Xu prods angrily my eyes look up at Selfie who is trying to read my face concerned, as I am sure my normally cool demeanor is now looking quite alarmed.

“Xu I’ll call you back” I plead pinching the bridge of my nose in frustration.

“I knew you we’re in a dry spell but what level of desperation did you have to reach to go to bed with Almasy?” I roll my eyes in an effort to seem nonchalant for Selfie.

“Yep I’m sure” I say .

“Are you even listening? You know if anyone finds out about this” She starts freaking out.

“and then what happened” I add completely off topic trying to play dumb.

“Seriously Qu, I’m buggin” Xu says knowing I’m trying to dodge her now.

“Right Right, I’ll call you back in ten” I respond “Talk to you soon hunny”

“Ugh Qu, you friggin better call me back” She says as I end the call and hand back the phone to Selfie.

“So what was it? Boy trouble right? It’s always boy trouble” Selfie laughs.

“Yea well you know Xu” I reply “Thank you so much for your help Self, I am totally beat. Do you mind if I turn in for the night”

“Oh no not at all! I gotta go meet Irvy anyways” The petite brunette says cheerily throwing her arms around me in a quick goodbye. Giving her a few minutes to make sure she has made her way far from the door I hastily redial Xu, she answers on the first ring.

“What the Fuck Quistis” She says. I know she is angry when she uses my full name.

“Okay calm down Xu, where did you hear this from? Sounds very made up” I throw in an attempt at lying.

“From the asshole himself, you didn’t think I would notice when you didn’t cancel Raijin’s mission to Deling? Obviously I followed him, I could tell there was something up with you when you got back from vacation. But this I mean what the fuck” Her voice becoming more concerned.

“I-Uh” I stammer not even knowing what to say.

“What happened? Why would you? I don’t understand…” She asks, “Did he hurt you? Drug you?”

“No-no” I quickly reply, “It wasn’t like that, Hyne Xu stop”

“You voluntarily slept with Seifer Almasy?” she retorts a bit of anger in her voice. When I do not respond after thirty seconds she adds “no-no ewww seriously, you don’t like that prick? How could you? After all the shit he’s done” Still no response from me I hear her sigh on the other end of the line “I mean if Selfie ever find out or Squall oh Hyne. It would be sweet revenge to go after him for all the stuff he’s done” she rambles out.

“He’s not like that anymore” I say barely a whisper tears welling up and the edges of my eyes. I know I have to keep Xu quiet and don’t know how I will negotiate that given how angry she is.

“Do you know where he lives?” She demands.

“Xu stop please, it’s over done—Okay” My voice cracking I wipe my tears.

Realizing how far she pushed me Xu finally calms “Qu oh Hyne Qu I’m sorry, please don’t cry over that shithead. Seriously we can go and kill him literally. Will that make it better?”

“No-Hyne no, ugh” I moan trying to get my composure admitting out loud to her something I didn’t want to admit to myself I blurt out “Don’t you get it Xu, I fucking fell for him. Hard. Now it’s done over okay. So fucking drop it and I don’t want to hear about it again. So don’t tell Selfie or Squall not even Nida get it. There is no point unless you want to hurt me” My hand shaking as I hold the phone up long moments pass without Xu responding. Silently I pray my friend cares enough to know when to butt out which was in essence against her nature.

“Alright Qu, understood.” She finally responds, “I won’t bring it up again, just know if you ever see him again I will not hesitate to have him killed. Pardoned or not many people want him to pay for what he has done myself included.” With that, I hear the line disconnect.

Months pass with little to no interactions from Xu. I don’t know if our friendship will ever be the same, but her promise was true and she didn’t say a word so at least she respected our friendship that much. 

Classes are going great and my students are very receptive to my junctioning methods. It didn’t take long to start a whole new group of Trepie’s who started worshipping the ground I walk on. I smile at this having my confidence back as well as just being happy to inspire those around me again. Life is finally turning around.

It is mid-spring when I run into Gladiolus again he loves camping in the mountains here so much turns out he spends many weekends up here in the spring and summer months. It isn’t long until he convinces me to start accompanying him on his weekend trip’s every now and again. It is a nice change of pace calm, fun and normally unplanned, I genuinely start enjoying our time together although I know, I knew at least for me it could never grow to be anything serious. 

After the events with Seifer I took his advice, I could never let anyone in again, although short my time with Seifer has changed me, and ending it almost destroyed me. Things with Gladio could never get that intimate and I don’t think he wants them to get to that point anyways.

Life is finally going well, I am happy in Trabia I often even bring Gladio along for on our double dates no longer feeling like a third wheel. Him and Irvine even become quite close friends while me and Selfie are almost inseparable.

Yes things are finally great for me perfect right. That is what I tell myself at least… every night before bed while I try and get thoughts of Seifer out of my head.

A/N  
Making up for lost time 2 updates in 2 days

Sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors I’m very new at this fanfiction publishing thing.  
Although I have been writing it for my best friend and myself since I was 12 and am now several decades older. Well this is my first time putting it out on the internet instead of in a furry blue diary.

Hope you are all having a lovely summer <3   
Spell


End file.
